Confused
by BugCatchingExtraordinaire
Summary: A short drabble-type thing about Sam being confused. Sam/Quinn friendship and Sam/Kurt friendship.


**This is just a drabble-type thing I've had saved for a while. It's mostly dialogue, and I'm not sure if I like how it turned out. There are a couple of lines that feel out of place, but I can't make it seem right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Come on, we all know."<p>

"Know what, Quinn?"

"That you're gay."

"I'm _not_ gay, Quinn."

"Really?" There was disbelief in her tone.

"I'm not!"

"You're getting pretty defensive about it."

"…Quinn, I'm not gay. Please, stop trying to put labels on me."

She was quiet for a moment. "Sam… I'm sorry. The other guys… they said… well, they asked me-"

"It's okay, Quinn."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry." She hesitated, then hugged me. "I'm always here for you, if you need me. And I won't tell anyone else, if you do need me."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"…really?"

"Yeah."

"You've spoken in English for this whole conversation, and you haven't reference a single movie or TV show. I can always tell when you do, you always have this adorable grin on your face."

"Yeah, I… It's nothing."

She hugged me again. "I should have said that you're gay. I know you're not. I'm really sorry, I keep messing up, but you're a really great friend, Sam, and I hope that I can help with whatever it is that's bothering you, even if you won't tell me right now."

I clung to her, needing to know she was there for me.

* * *

><p>Kurt comes over to help me with French on a Wednesday evening. It's kind of routine.<p>

"It's hard enough writing in _English_. How do they expect me to write in French? I mean, I know I learnt Na'vi, and that's a lot harder, but I learnt it through voice recordings and-"

"Sam, calm down. You're doing better than a lot of the other guys at school anyway."

"It's just so difficult. Everything's so damn difficult."

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"…I'm dyslexic?"

Kurt smiled. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Nothing, it's just… everything's so difficult. I…" I willed myself not to cry.

Kurt realised and went to hug me, but stopped himself.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"You went to hug me and then stopped. Why?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Oh… Well, you know, I like guys and that freaks a lot of guys out and, well, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything…"

"Quinn likes guys. She hugs me, and it doesn't make me uncomfortable. Why would it be any different with you?"

"You're so… you're the nicest guy I've ever met."

"It's not being nice, it's being sane."

Kurt laughed. "So… people were generally accepting where you used to live?"

"Yeah… God, everything was so much easier there." I frowned.

Kurt did hug me this time, and I hugged him back tight, slightly reluctant to let go.

"You- For… ugh!"

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I… I just don't know."

"You don't know what's wrong?"

"No… that's what's wrong, that I don't know."

"…I'm not sure I understand."

"I can't tell you. Anyone. It's not just you, I just…"

"I won't tell anyone. If you want to talk. I'm not great with advice, but I promise I'll listen."

"I don't know… people keep asking me if I'm gay, and I keep saying no, but… I, I don't know. I mean, I think I like girls, and Quinn… I really did like her. But… it's just… like, what you said earlier, about me being accepting, I don't know if… Is it normal to hug a guy and realise he smells nice? I… I don't know."

Kurt had his arm around me, rubbing soft circles my back.

"I hate being here because everyone acts like it would be wrong, or would just be good for gossip, if I did like guys, and that just makes figuring it out so much harder, because now I'm scared as well, but before I was just confused. I know I like girls, but I don't know if what I feel for guys is just how straight guys feel, or whether I'm not straight."

I hadn't realised I'd started crying.

"You feel lonely?"

I nodded.

"You're not alone, Sam. I know it feels like it, especially in Lima, Ohio, but you have me and Quinn, and the rest of the Glee Club… although they are the biggest gossips in school."

"Please… don't tell anyone. I know I should be ashamed, but…"

"I promise, Sam, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Kurt. I'm sorry… I'm probably bothering you."

"No, you're not. Although you should be speaking French right now."

"French is the worst language in the world."

"I could do recordings of me speaking French for you, if that'll help."

"You don't have to, Kurt."

"It would be a pleasure." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you havehave had a great day!**


End file.
